


Playdate

by Kaonator



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume, Crack, Furry (kind of?), M/M, self-prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking results in Die buying something for Shinya that he doesn't remember purchasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashshaptu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kashshaptu).



> Smutty crack written for Kashshaptu's birthday. Also happy birthday to Shinya!

Die had always had a bit of a problem with making weird drunk purchases in the wee hours of the morning after a particularly heavy binge, but he honestly thought he’d been making progress. It had been at least two years since his last slip-up, so he’d been surprised when he opened a box from a company he didn’t recognize. 

At first, as he pulled out a few soft, black leather straps lined with faux-fur, he’d thought they were ordered with the intention of tying up his lover; It wasn’t uncommon for them to do such things, after all. They were perfect for ensuring that no harm or chaffing would occur, and he’d actually smirked just a bit. That was.. Until he encountered what was beneath those straps. 

The small, furry.. Were they bikini briefs? That was certainly what they looked like.. Made him stare at them in confusion. As he’d lifted them from the small cardboard box, though, and saw the two large, round things beneath.. It all came crashing back.

Indeed, he had ordered them for Shinya, but not for him to wear. No, that night he had ordered a costume for himself, to wear on his lover’s upcoming birthday. And not just any costume. A Cheburashka costume.

Die had lost count of all the times he had made fun of the younger man for his obsession with the furry creature, and now here he was... Dressed as the damn thing. Yes, he really needed to stay away from technology when he was hammered. 

So there he stood, in Shinya’s bathroom, struggling to figure out just which way the straps were supposed to go. So far he had one around his neck, one on each bicep, and even one around each thigh. After a bit of trial and error, Die finally had the last straps in place, the soft black material wrapping around each shoulder and coming together in the back.

He really was unsure of what to think at that moment, as he stared at himself in the mirror. The small- and they were small- fuzzy bikini briefs left almost nothing to the imagination, and he’d been even more horrified with he’d realized they were actually a thong. The weirdest thing was, though.. He really didn’t look that bad in them.

The black material contrasted sharply with his pale skin, making the milky smoothness of his flesh all the more apparent. Die studied his reflection for a long while, eyes searching for any and every flaw that he could find. If he was doing something this ridiculous.. He wanted it to be as perfect as it could be.

Finally satisfied, Die’s hand moved out to hesitantly grab the final piece of the outfit; The ears. 

The way they looked, he was unsure if they would even properly stay on his head. Die growled as he fought with the headpiece, shifting the strap this way and that, adjusting his hair and trying to make sure everything laid where it was supposed to. 

Eventually he’d managed to get the damn thing to stay in place, and had actually fixed his hair so that they almost looked.. Natural.

Taking in the final product, Die sighed a little to himself. He really couldn’t believe he was going along with this. Why hadn’t he been able to just throw the stupid costume away? Well.. That was easy. Deep down, he knew Shinya was going to love this.

At least.. He hoped so.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do with his appearance, Die turned off the bathroom light and wandered into the living room, eyes darting around as he studied it. It was so very tempting to dim the lights. Maybe it would take away from the way he looked? Besides.. Shinya liked candles..

Die crossed his arms over his chest, head tilting slightly in contemplation, and he was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t catch the sound of the lock clicking behind him and the front door opening.

The guitarist froze, realizing his lover was home earlier than he was expected to be, and he –swore- he could hear the younger man stiffening in his spot. It was also then that he realized Shinya had a –very- good view of his bare ass, and he instantly whirled around, the ears atop his head miraculously surviving the motion and staying in their proper position. 

It was hard to say what was worse; The fact that Die was likely staring at the other like a fish out of water, or the fact that the man in question was just staring back at him with a face that was completely blank. The silence in the room was deafening, and the redhead struggled to find his voice. 

“Uhh.. Happy Birthday?” Came the almost meek sounding words, his body language and tone making it horribly obvious that he was feeling both extremely awkward and rather uncomfortable.

The only response he got was Shinya’s still almost carefully blank face as he very slowly closed the door, and it made the older man shift from foot to foot in the middle of the room. Die watched as the drummer removed his shoes and jacket, still giving nothing away as his actions were just as calm and deliberate as they always were.

“I can just go and—“ He wanted to kick himself for his total lack of confidence as he struggled to force words out of his mouth, but as he started to move off toward the bathroom to change, he swore he saw something in Shinya’s eyes flash.

Die could only watch as the slender man before him took a few slow but sure strides toward him, and he was frozen in his spot as two hands reached out, soft fingers almost gingerly tracing along the straps on his chest. As they lightly skimmed his flesh, Die couldn't suppress the slight shudder that coursed through him, his eyes wide as he stared down at his lover’s still blank expression. It was honestly beginning to scare him a little, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, two things happened almost simultaneously.

Those long, elegant fingers curled around the straps near his shoulders, and Die was helpless to resist as Shinya used that grip to tug him forward, totally unprepared for the hard, almost rough kiss he was pulled into. Too shocked to move, the taller man simply stood there for a moment, completely still, until he felt the slick heat of Shinya’s tongue slide along his bottom lip.

It seemed that snapped him out of it, and Die finally relaxed, arms lifting to wrap around the other’s middle. He surrendered to the kiss and the sensation of the younger man’s tongue sliding into his mouth, his hands wasting no time in slipping into the back pockets of Shinya’s jeans. He gripped at his ass, forcing their bodies closer together and reveling in both the feeling and sound of his lover moaning into his mouth.

The kiss carried on for a few long moments, and Die was surprised when it was suddenly broken by Shinya, who shoved him away forcefully with a soft, throaty noise. The guitarist struggled to keep his balance, but it was all for naught as he was shoved again, and he stumbled back, falling unceremoniously onto the couch.

“So,” Shinya started in a soft, almost purring tone. A tone Die was definitely not used to hearing from him. “My little Cheburashka has come to play with me on my birthday?” There was a small smirk tugging at the corner of those full lips, and the guitarist could only stare at his lover as he began to work at the buttons of his shirt. “You did come to play with me... Didn’t you?”

Eyes fixed on the scene before him, Die nodded, entranced and unable to do anything else. Every inch of smooth skin that was revealed was eagerly drank in, and the small underwear still clinging to his body did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was very much enjoying the view. 

Unfortunately, as soon as Shinya was completely bereft of clothing before him, the younger man was moving forward, not giving Die a chance to really take in the sight of him as he moved to straddle the guitarist’s lap. Any protest died on his tongue as the younger man gasped at the sensation of the soft fur against his naked arousal, body instinctively bucking and writhing around as he tried to get more contact.

“Ahh..” Shinya’s eyes fluttered shut, full lips parted as his head tilted back, body beginning to rock slowly and sensuously back and forth. Slender fingers were once again moving to trace along the soft straps wrapped around Die’s body, alternating between stroking the soft fur and the older man’s skin.

Die was completely enthralled, eyes fixed on that thin, perfect body as it twisted and writhed around on his lap, not even aware that his own hands were still limp at his sides. That was, until Shinya’s lips found his ear, hot breath caressing the shell as he whispered.

“Don’t you want to play with me?”

Instantly Die was lifting his hands, being absolutely shameless as he touched each and every inch of skin he could reach. “Of course I do,” came his slightly growled response, tongue darting out to wet his lips as Shinya instantly responded to his touches. String calloused fingers switched between trailing up and down his sides, over his chest, blunt nails running down the smooth expanse, and he reveled in each new sound he brought from the younger man’s lips.

Zoning in on a nipple, Die gave it a rough pinch, bucking upward with a groan at the deep mewl-like sound it pulled from his lover’s throat. He was straining hard against the small underwear that were becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Overcome with the need for more friction, the older man moved his hands to grip at the backs of Shinya’s thighs, fingertips sneaking inward and making the body above him shake as he teased at the sensitive flesh near his opening.

“Nn.. Fuck,” Shinya cursed, the expletive said with such heat that Die had to bite down on his lip, and the taller man could feel the other throb harshly against him, even through the furry bottoms. “I need you in me.”

The mewled demand was accompanied by the drummer removing himself from Die’s lap, which earned a sound of protest from both men, but it was hard for the redhead to focus on that as he both saw and felt Shinya sinking to his knees in front of him. “Wait, this is supposed to—“

Once again Die was cut off mid-sentence, this time as his lover began to rub his face wantonly against the fur covered bulge. “Stop talking and let me enjoy my gift.” Any bite the words carried was completely masked by the fact that they were nothing but a heated moan.

Now, how could he argue with that? Easy, he couldn’t. Instantly Die was lifting one hand, letting it tangle in silky blonde locks to keep him where he was, unaware of the fact that Shinya’s hands were targeting a box placed beneath the couch. All he could do was let his head fall against the back-rest, eyes closing and hips pressing up in an attempt to bring him closer with a groan.

A loud clicking noise had Die’s eyes snapping open once again before he could really start to enjoy himself, but any curiosity that arose was immediately squashed as Shinya almost roughly tugged the black briefs from his form, flinging them aside without a care. His gaze followed them, and he could just stare at them dumbly for a moment before his mind was wiped completely blank by the hot, wet mouth that surrounded the tip of his cock.

“Mm, Shin,” Die groaned loudly, hips bucking up none-too-gently, but of course Shinya was ready for it, as he always seemed to be. One hand had moved to keep Die’s hips down, the other once again hidden from view, but the older man didn’t notice. Instead he was staring down at the other with heavy lidded eyes, completely amazed at the amount of heat in Shinya’s as he gazed back up at him and slowly let his lips slide down his shaft.

He was enraptured as the smaller man began to bob his head up and down, pulling in his cheeks and letting his tongue flicker along the underside. Nothing else existed at that moment, and as much as he wanted to keep his eyes open and hold his lover’s stare.. There was no way he could. Once again they were closing, the quiet groans that spilled almost continuously from his lips chorusing with the soft, wet sounds of Shinya’s mouth. It wasn't until the younger man started moaning around his cock that Die realized those sounds hadn’t just been from his mouth.

The instant that thought registered, his eyes were popping open once again, and he moaned loudly at the expression on his lover’s face. It was easy to see that Shinya was trying to keep his eyes open by the way his lashes fluttered, and his brows were knitted together in both concentration and pleasure. Finally, the gentle rocking motions of the drummer’s body gave it all away, and Die bit his lip to muffle the soft whimper that threatened to spill from his lips. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Die started, voice deep and breathy. “I would say it was my birthday.” And he was blown away by how sexy the other was as he smirked just slightly around his cock.

“Trust me,” Shinya moaned as he pulled his mouth away with an audible ‘pop.’ “This is all for me.” And with those words, the drummer was letting his fingers slip out of himself and raising his body from its crouched position on the floor. 

Die watched with wide, eager eyes as Shinya once again straddled his hips, his clean hand bracing himself on his lover’s shoulder while the other curled around the base of the redhead’s arousal, holding it steady and positioning himself. After taking a deep, calming breath, the younger man was impaling himself on the hard flesh with a thick, throaty moan, one that Die could only match with his own loud groan.

Settling his hands firmly on those slender hips, the redhead had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from bucking up into that tight heat and allow Shinya to take things at his own pace. He leaned in, head tilting to the side as he tried to press his lips to the side of his lover’s neck, though he paused when he felt the action begin to dislodge the large fluffy ears he still wore. Unable to stop it, an annoyed sounding growl left him and he raised one hand, ready to remove the pesky things, when Shinya’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“No.. Keep them on.” He offered the older man a bit of a smile as he saw the slight annoyance on his face. “It’s my birthday.. Remember?” And that was all he said as he raised himself a bit before sinking back down, starting a slow rhythm and lifting himself off the other a bit more with each rise and fall of his hips.

As much as Die wanted to protest, the other man was right. It –was- his birthday, but.. Damnit, he loved biting down on his neck as Shinya rode him, and not being able to do so was going to drive him insane. Forcing it from his mind, the guitarist instead focused on the expression on his lover’s face and the sensation of those tight muscles gripping so deliciously at his cock. Knowing that Shinya was much more adjusted at this point, Die began bucking up against him, forcing the slim body to bounce a bit in his lap.

“Mm, fuck,” Die practically growled, both hands gripping hard at his hips as their pace began to speed up. “I love making you bounce on my cock.”

Shinya moaned at the words, arms looping around the taller man’s neck as his back arched, head tilting back and eyes closing as he concentrated solely on the stiff length sliding in and out of him. “Yeah?” He panted, and, fueled by the other’s statement, began slamming himself even harder on his arousal.

“Ohh yeah,” Die breathed back at him, hands moving back just slightly to grip firmly at that soft, smooth ass. It shifted the angle of his thrusts just enough to draw a higher pitched mewl from Shinya’s lips, and the guitarist had to grin to himself. “Uh oh.. What’s that?” And just as he spoke those words, he was slamming back up at that same angle with even more force.

“Ahh, Die!” The sound was loud and shrill, the nails of one hand digging into his lover’s shoulder as the other hand quickly moved down between them, wasting no time in curling around his neglected cock and pumping furiously. “Please.. Nn.. More!” 

It was getting increasingly more difficult to concentrate, as was becoming apparent by the constant sounds of pleasure that fell from Die’s lips, but he did his best to give the younger man what he wanted, driving himself into his body and hitting his prostate with every firm buck of his hips. He could feel that slender body beginning to tremble above him, and he knew Shinya was teetering on the edge. Just as he opened his mouth to order his lover to let go, he felt those tight muscles clenching around him and hot seed splashing against his stomach, and an almost strangled sounding groan of the drummer’s name forced itself from his throat.

It took everything in Die to resist the urge to lean forward and bite on his shoulder as his orgasm crashed over him, and instead he reached up with one hand, pulling his lover down into a hard, almost messy kiss as he spilled everything he had into those quivering muscles, muffling his cry of pleasure with those full lips.

When their lip-lock finally broke, both men were panting harshly, and Die’s eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting the wonderfully sated gaze Shinya was giving him. They were both silent for a while, neither speaking as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts. 

“Happy birthday, Shin,” Die finally whispered, breaking the comfortable silence as he lifted one hand and allowed his fingertips to glide up and down Shinya’s spine. 

There were a few moments of silence before a smile formed on the younger man’s lips. “Thank you.” But then, that smile was transforming into a small grin. “Dieburashka.” And, ignoring the redhead’s indignant sputter, Shinya allowed himself to relax with his head rested comfortably on Die’s shoulder.


End file.
